falloutsandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Paradise of The Wasteland
Paradise of The Wasteland was once called Sydney back in its Pre War era, the capital city of New South Wales Australia survied thanks to the "Guardian Angel Project", a project that was government funded to preserve the capital cities of Australia, unfortunatley Sydney was the only captial city that was completed before the bombs fell Tragic Fate of Sydney After the bombs fell the surviving people who were in Sydney were locked within the Electromagnetic Termination pulse field and were unable to leave Sydney, they lost contact with the outside world and watched as the atomic warheads rained down upon the outside of Sydney destroying every thing in its path. Some of the survivors went mad and begun killing each other off while the other sane survivors had locked themselves within the Opera House, in the end there were only 3 surviours left, Dr Hades, Cheif Engineerer Modro and Supervisor Jake, The head scientist of the Guardian Angel project Hades had strapped a bomb to himself and tried to blow himself up along side Modro and Jake. Jake acted fast and shot Dr Hades down before he could do any real damage to Jake and Kevin Modro, Unfortunatly the explosion from the bombs killed Hades and left Jake to the Brink of death. Sydney's Revial Jake was thrown into a severe coma from which he did not awaken from until 1 and a half years had passed, he was no longer the man he once was. Because of the explosion he had lost his left leg, right arm, left eye, both ears and parts of his torso, these parts were replaced with cybernetic parts that Modro had been working on. Modro had been taking care of Jake and Sydney after that tragic day, Modro had hacked the Main frame of the Guardian Angel project and created a door way through the pulse field, the door way was the only entrance and exit into Sydney, and it was located on the Harbour Bridge. With Jake's new cybernetic body they began to rebuild the paradise, together they used the Centre Point Tower as a Solar System and was able to gather energy for Sydeny to live once more, eventually wastelanders began to wander into the town, some took refuge while others were trained as soldiers. In the end everybody began to hear rumours of a paradise that was hidden within the Old South Wasteland. a paradise that was ruled by a king and his Monarchy. Old Freinds In the year 2177 a man named Victor Nashorn arrived at The Paradise of The Wasteland, he was seeking out a group of his freinds that were enslaved by the Slave Labour Party. The SLP was ambushed by The Monarchy and had freed the captive members of The Chamber, Thanks to Victor's dealings with EB, the leader of the SLP he learned about The Monarchy's location. When Victor arrived at the Paradise he was shown to The Opera House where he met Nemesis, King of The Paradise. Nemesis or Jake (that being his pre war name) was also an old freind of Victor, Jake had given the residents of The Chamber refuge within the Paradise. Eventually Victor helps Jake deal with some loose ends such as the surviving SLP members and the mysterious Digimortal Facilty, but after those dealings were delt with a hidden Missile Sylo that was beneath Sydney was invaded by Saint Pain, Jake and Victor stopped the insane messiah and belived managned to shutdown the missles until they were interrupted by the Chaos of Peace's so called God, Jon Garfield. Jon reactivated the missiles but thanks to Victor and Jake's quick thinking they re targeted the missiles to Washington D.C and with one last attempt Jon tried to sabotage the missile but failed. The Holy Wars with the missles destroying Washington Jake and Victor left the silo and returned to the surface to see that a war had begun, The Monarcy were busy fighting against the invading Canberra Raiders while dealing with the Chaos of Peace. Through the confusing Jake and Victor had snuck over to the Centre Point Solar Tower and helped get the power up and running again but at a price Michael Haze died while Scarface was given the chance to walk away. Victor and Jake had a showdown with Cartman, leader of the Canberra Raiders, in the after math of the battle a new faction emerged into the scene, they were the remnants of the Australian Liberal Party or Liberal Remnants as they called themselves now. Desperate measures called for desperate occasions and so Cartman and Jake made a truce to align the Canberra Raiders and The Monarchy to defeat the Liberal Remnants, thanks to the combined forces of the two factions the Liberal Remnants were defeated and Prime Minsiter Gazzo was killed. In the aftermath of the battle the paradise was heavly damaged, Jake begun to realize the failures of his goal and alongside Cartman they begun to rebuild the paradise. The Monarchy and Canberra Raiders had merged into a new faction called Wasteland's Shield of Hope, and begun helping the people of the Old South Wasteland. The Netherealm awaits for you 04:14, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Category:Location Category:Wastelands